


[podfic] The Dystopian Street Kids AU

by fictionalaspect, reena_jenkins



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, The Like (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, M/M, Podfic, Street Kids, Underage Sex, Violence, but not posted until 2018, originally recorded in 2014, podfic_bingo: 'Abridged' square
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalaspect/pseuds/fictionalaspect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Night-time in Chicago was fucking cold.Ryan sucked on the cigarette between his lips and said, "Are you using?" The boy shook his head, staring at the ground. There were snowflakes on his eyelashes.Ryan stared up at the sky and wondered what the fuck he thought he was doing. This was stupid. Dangerous. People died this way, their throats cut for nothing more than a couple of bucks and a mattress.Then he said, "Keep up. If you get lost, I'm not coming back to find you."





	[podfic] The Dystopian Street Kids AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aethel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/gifts), [growlery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Dystopian Street Kids AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/324617) by [fictionalaspect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalaspect/pseuds/fictionalaspect). 



 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Street Kids, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Underage Sex, Violence, podfic_bingo: 'Abridged' square, originally recorded in 2014, but not posted until 2018

 **Music:** [Portions for Foxes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qtNV3pOqcjI), as performed by Rilo Kiley  
****

**Length:**  00:30:13

 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(Band\)%20_The%20Dystopian%20Street%20Kids%20AU_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
